


1-800-these-fools

by msnonstop



Series: 1-800-the-fuck [3]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ADHD, Age Difference, Alexander Has ADHD, Alexander is insecure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Character with ADHD, M/M, Modern Era, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnonstop/pseuds/msnonstop
Summary: labaguette: gather round its time for the gay panic to cease and turn into a gay revelationy’all:  jesus





	1-800-these-fools

**the rev set**

_turts, labaguette, disney man, y’all, jemmy_

**labaguette:** so

 **turts:** so

 **labaguette:** gather round its time for the gay panic to cease and turn into a gay revelation

 **y’all:**  jesus

 **jemmy:** what the fuck is about to happen

 **labaguette:** i must talk to y’all about my gay panic becasue i think i want to ask alex out but their are two problems

 **disney man:** why are you comming to the aro guy for this??

 **disney man:** like couldn;’t yo have made another group chat

 **turts:** herc stop being a dick we ARE HERE TO SUPPRT

 **jemmy:** as your older brother i emand that you listen and help our dear friend something or pther lafayette

 **y’all:** just spit it out

 **labaguette:** first PROMBLEM

 **labaguette:** i am not good engouh for alex and will hold him down and im too old for him

 **turts:** your worng

 **labaguette:** LISTEN FIRST JOHN

 **turts:** fine but youre wrong and eerything you say is invlalid

 **labaguette:** kay so he skipped a bucnh of years and is like v smart and i was held back a year LIKE WHY WOULD HE WANT ME

 **jemmy:** objection

 **labaguette:** and id be holding him back right??? like he would be going places and then hed have to wait for me to catch up like how could i do that to him???

 **labaguette:** also im four years older than him

 **labaguette:**  but like would he feel comfortable?? i dont want ohim to be uncomfortable

 **y’all:** OKAY

 **y’all:** so FIRTS YOUR FREAKING SMART YOUR ADAPTED TO A WHOLE NEW CULTURE AND LANGUAGE AND WERE ONLY HELD BACK ONE YEAR WHEN SO MANY PEOPLE CUOLDVE BEEN HELD BACK FOR SOMANY MORE   
**jemmy:** SECOND

 **jemmy:** IF HE ISNT COMFORTABLE THEN HELL SAY NO BUT THAT SHOULDN:T STOP YOU FROM ASKING KAJSDOADO

 **jemmy:** ITS NOTLIKE HES FIFTEEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU SO GO FOR IT

 **turts:** SHOOT YOUR SHOT BITCH

 **disney man:** why would you say it like tHat?????

 **y’all:** NOW WHAT THE HELL COULD B THE SECOND THING

 **labaguette:**  this is probably the bigger one

 **labaguette:** THE SCHIYLER SISTERS

 **labaguette:** more specifically

 **labaguette:** angelica schiyler herself

 **labaguette:** its cause SH E WILL LITERALLY KILL ME IF I LOOK AT ALEX WRONG

 **labaguette:** LIKE I WOULD TOO CAUSE HES SO PRECIOUS AND DESERVES THE WORLD

 **labaguette:** but i dont want htem to kill me for trying thoughts?????

 **turts:** ask them if you can before tbh

 **disney man:** thats proabbaly the best thing you can do tbh

 **labaguette:** okay boys

 **labaguette:** letS gO

* * *

 

**the schuylers + maria + alex**

_mpother, angelikick your ass, pleggy, mareyea, caffeineSLUT_

**caffeineSLUT:** ladies its time for a meeting are yall here and ready to listen?

 **mpother:** hereee

 **pleggy:** here and queer

 **angelikick your ass:** ye

 **mareyea:** iciiii

 **caffeineSLUT:** okay so you know laf right?

 **pleggy:** the french one?

 **mpother:** yeah

 **caffeineSLUT:** so basically

 **caffeineSLUT:** i was texting with him last night and he was v sweet to me and hes v sweet irl too and i think i might have a crush on him??? like i think i might be a little into him??? and i dont know if he was right cause even though were both seniors i sipped grades right nd he was held back a year casue of his language struggles but its not like hes dumb cause he’s really smart and ik its only 4 years but like he’s twenty-one and im only seventeen but ????? its just he’s really nice to me and speaks frecnh and its really nice to speak in frenc again caus eit reminfds me of my mother and he makes me feel asfe. and ik we only met like a little ago but i just really like him???? am i moving too fast?? like is it my adhd?? cause ik that effects my impulsiveness and??? god i dont really know anymore. and am i throwing my self into this?? becasue ik i tend to do that and really just do things and then think abot them later but i just dont know anymore bnecause i think i really like him but i just dont know

 **angelikick your ass:** woah

 **angelikick your ass:** imma stop you there

 **mpother:** okay alex you need to slow down

 **angelikick your ass:**  i really like that your thinking about this

 **mpother:** because that means you actually like him if this wasnt like one of your flings you would just do it and show up to dinner with them

 **mareyea:** alex if you care that much that you just word vomitted that paragraph about your worries then you actually care

 **pleggy:** and the whole age thing?

 **pleggy:** WHO GIVES A FUCK

 **pleggy:** if you like him who gives a fuck what other people think about you

 **angelikick your ass:** its not like he’s ten years older than you or something like that

 **mpother:** if he cares about you and really makes you feel that way then go  get himm!!!

 **mareyea:** and if he rejects you HE DOESNT DESERVE YOU

 **mpother:** between you and me that isnt going to happen

 **mpother:** the way you guys talked at the theatre makes me think  you wont regret anything

 **angelikick you ass:** HOWEVER

 

 **_angelikick your ass_ ** _changed their screename to_ **_angelimom_ **

 

 **angelimom:** HE WILL HAVE TO PASS THE TEST OF MOMs

 

 **_pleggy_ ** _changed the group name to_ **_MOMS + ALEX_ **

 

 **pleggy:** i am the lawful evil mom

 **mareyea:** i am the chaotic good mom

 **angelimom:** i am the true neutral mom

 **mpother:** and i am the lawful good mom

 **caffeineSLUT:** im crying you guys thank you so MUCH

 **caffeineSLUT:** like you guys listen to my problems and sre alway sthere to reassrure me IM LITERallTY CRYING ILY GUYS SO MCUHHH

 

 **_caffeineSLUT_ ** _changed their screename to_ **_softalex_ **

 

 **mpother:** we love you too!!!

 **angelimom:** dont worry we KICK his ass if he hurts you

* * *

 

 **_labaguette_ ** _created a group with_ **_angelimom, mpother_ ** _ & _ **_pleggy_ **

 

 **mpother:** i have a feeling ik what this is going to be about so im going to havw to add someone before we start

 **labaguette:** okay?

 

 **_mpother_ ** _added_ **_mareyea_ **

 

 **mpother:** okay now you can start

 **labaguette:** i was wondering if it was okay if i asked alex out in a date

 **labaguette:** you gusy seemed v protective of him and i thought i should ask you first??

 **angelimom:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **pleggy:** okay who are you and what;s your favourite vine

 **labaguette:** my name is marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier, marquis de lafayette and my favourite vine is road work ahead  

 **pleggy:** you got the green light from meeeee

 **mareyea:** ok what are you studying and what political party’s belief do you most align with

 **labaguette:** im studying gender studies and i more align with democrats obviously becasue republicans can suck my dicc

 **mareyea:** you seem to maek alex pretty happy so its a go from me too

 **angelimom:** imust test you

 **labaguette:** okay

 **angelimom:** what would you do if alex got hurt?

 **labaguette:** i would call 911 and then check his phone for an emergency contact

 **angelimom:** okay you got the go ahead from me

 **mpother:** okay

 **mpother:** i just want you to tell me one thing

 **mpother:** why do you want to go on a date with alex?

 **labaguette:** i think he’s just so smart and really cute and he’s like compressed energy and it’s so adorable and he CAN SPEAK FRENCH WHICH I THINK ITS GREAT

 **mpother:** go ahead

 **labaguette:** yay!!! tysm!!!


End file.
